1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatus, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
A server includes a battery and an enclosure. The battery may be received in a receiving box, and the receiving box may be attached to the enclosure with screws to secure the battery to the enclosure. A tool, such as a screwdriver, may be used to fasten or unfasten the screws when the battery is assembled or disassembled. However, the assembly and disassembly of the battery is laborious and time-consuming. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.